A Date With Kyouya?
by Flying Penguinz
Summary: Haruhi is always wondering what Kyouya does for his own gain and what he does to help others. But when he asks her to spend Saturday with him, Haruhi is puzzled.
1. He Asks

**I'd like to apologize before we begin if I use senpai and chan and the other honorifics wrong. I really don't know when to use them, so I mostly guess. **

**Story summary: Haruhi is always wondering what Kyouya does for his own gain and what he does to help others. But when he asks her to spend Saturday with him, Haruhi is puzzled. What's the Shadow King thinking?**

* * *

><p>Haruhi was second to enter the music room that Friday afternoon. The first was Kyouya Ootori.<p>

He sat in the corner of the expansive room, typing quickly on his laptop with his black notebook and a mechanical pencil beside the computer. Only his eyes moved to see Haruhi walk into the room and then they immediately returned to his laptop screen.

"Kyouya-senpai?" she asked.

"Ah, Haruhi," he said. He stopped typing and leaned back in his chair as he adjusted his glasses. "How were classes today?"

Haruhi stopped on her way to meet him. Kyouya didn't usually ask about her day. What was he doing?

She hesitated before answering, "Uh, fine, I guess. How about yours?"

"Dreary, to say the least," Kyouya said honestly. "Tamaki went home halfway through the day because he was feeling sick, so my undivided attention was—regretfully—on the lessons."

This was the first time Haruhi had actually thought about Kyouya sitting in class, either paying attention or suffering from the ennui of a lesson. Would the Host Club still meet even if Ta—?

"I suppose you're wondering if we're still holding the Host Club," Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses and giving Haruhi a rare glimpse into his calculating eyes—which scared her even more.

"_How did you know that?_" Haruhi said as she attempted to create a mental shield around her brain.

He breathed a laugh through his nose and stood up as he smoothed his Ouran uniform. "It would obviously be the first thing anyone would think under the circumstance of Tamaki being absent from the club. To answer your question: Yes. We will attend to our guests today as we would normally even if Tamaki isn't here. Requests have been especially high this week and we can't afford to lose a day's worth of income."

Suddenly, Hikaru and Kaoru came bursting through the double doors.

"Hey, boss," Hikaru said gleefully, "we found a green bean-flavored popsicle in the commoner's mar—" Kaoru stopped Hikaru by poking him in between the shoulder blades and pointed to Kyouya and Haruhi who were alone in the room. Hikaru paused.

"Where's our lord and master?" the twins said at the same time.

"He went home sick," Kyouya said clinically.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru pulled their cellphones out of their pockets and flipped them open simultaneously. "Wow, he blew up my phone," they said together.

Kyouya smiled. "I thought he would."

Haruhi took out her phone as well and turned it on.

_24 new messages from Tamaki Suoh._

"Mine too," she said, scrolling through messages that contained pretty much the same words. She read the last two: "_DADDY LOVES YOU_," and, "_BE CAREFUL ON YOUR WAY TO THE MUSIC ROOM_." She sighed and closed the cellphone.

Mori and Hunny entered the room just as Hunny finished his last piece of strawberry cheesecake.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny stopped in his tracks and looked at his empty plate. "I—I was going to give you a little, b—BUT I ATE IT!" He began crying and jumped into Haruhi's arms.

"It's all right, Hunny-senpai," Haruhi said as she patted the boy's head. "I don't like sweets that much anyway."

Hunny sniffed and wiped his eyes. "So it's okay that I ate it?"

Haruhi nodded and smiled. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Hunny became his normal self in an instant and skipped to Mori's side.

Kyouya clapped his hands once and said, "All right. The Host Club will still be meeting even with Tamaki gone. So get in your costumes."

Everyone filed out of the music room, but Kyouya grabbed Haruhi's arm before she could leave. The door shut and silence settled around them. Kyouya's glasses gleamed; Haruhi couldn't see his eyes.

"Haruhi," he said, releasing her wrist from his grasp. He straightened up and adjusted his glasses. "I was wondering. Would you like to spend tomorrow with me?" He asked it as if he were discussing club expenses with her: cool, calm, and clinically. "You know, lunch, maybe dinner, shopping… I would pay for everything."

Haruhi's heart skipped a beat. _What?_ "You mean… like a date?"

Kyouya thought about this for a moment. "I suppose in a way it is like a date."

_Like_ a date?

"Um, sure, senpai."

"I'll have my driver pick you up at eight tomorrow morning."

Then Kyouya pushed Haruhi out of the room so she could get ready to serve guests at the Host Club.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be a chapter two, so stay tuned. Help me out and tell me when I'm supposed to use the honorifics. <strong>

**Are Mori, Hunny, Haruhi, Kyouya, and the twins in character? Tamaki will enter the story in the next chapter.**


	2. Daddy Finds Out

**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews.**

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Kaoru were carrying serving trays full of little cakes and wearing cowboy outfits on their way out to receive guests when they passed Haruhi leaving the changing room in her own old western ensemble. They stopped in front of her and raised their eyebrows suggestively.<p>

"So, Haruhi, what did Kyouya talk to you about? Did you find a way for yourself to owe us even more money?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, did you break a matchstick?" Kaoru added. "Because I'm sure he's keeping track of every little thing you do."

She adjusted her holster that rested on her hip and slid a very real-looking gun into it clumsily. "No," Haruhi said uncomfortably, "he actually asked me to eat lunch with him tomorrow."

"_What?_" they gasped together. They moved in on her and Haruhi took a step back. Soon, they had her cornered and were spewing so many questions at her, she couldn't understand any and it was all just a jumble of words aimed at her like fire from a dragon's mouth.

"That's right," Kyouya said from behind Kaoru and Hikaru, also carrying a tray of teacakes and dressed up as a cowboy. The twins stopped their raving immediately and turned around. "Haruhi and I are going on an outing together in the commoner's market. Now please, stop gossiping about frivolous things. There are girls out there waiting to be wooed," he said. He walked away and began serving the little snacks.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi stared after Kyouya for a minute and listened to the fading sound of spurs on the back of Kyouya's boots that jingled every time he took a step.

Hikaru took out his cellphone and began punching buttons quickly with Kaoru looking over his shoulder. Haruhi didn't even _want_ to know who they were telling about her and Kyouya's Saturday plans. She walked away, picked up a tray of cakes from a large table near the end of the room, and went to sit next to the usual girls who always requested her.

~Twenty minutes or so later~

"_HARUHIIIIIIIII!_"

Somewhere in the room, a startled customer dropped a teacup and fine china shattered, spilling tea all over the floor.

Haruhi looked around and saw Tamaki standing in the doorway with the double doors thrown wide open and his phone clutched tightly in his hand. He looked absolutely livid and his unkempt appearance didn't help him look any less angry.

Haruhi stared at him a moment longer and then said to her surprised guests, "I'm sorry. I'll be right back." They didn't object.

Haruhi stood and took off her cowboy hat and set it on her seat. She traversed the purple-tiled floor and wove between tables to Tamaki calmly as everyone watched the encounter. He wasn't wearing his Ouran uniform, but jeans and a plain T-shirt and his hair was far from its usual perfect state. His face also looked paler than it did normally and bags had begun appearing below his eyes.

He stared at Haruhi for a moment, then showed her the screen of his cellphone and asked quietly through clenched teeth, "Is this true?"

Haruhi squinted at the tiny words against the backlight of the phone and read the message from Hikaru Hitachiin: _KYOUYA AND HARUHI ARE GOING ON A DATE TOMORROW!_

Haruhi felt her stomach do a turn. She hadn't considered what Tamaki would think about her and Kyouya's 'like a date' date. She looked into his face as he waited for news he didn't want to hear. His possessive father act was getting old.

Haruhi led Tamaki out of the Host room and into the hallway quietly so that guests wouldn't be able to hear the conversation that was about to take place. Haruhi closed the doors behind her. They went to the end of the hall and she took Tamaki's hand.

"Tamaki-senpai," she said seriously, "I know that you like to pretend that you're my dad, but… I already have a father. You're not the one who should be acting so protective of me. I appreciate it—I do—but I don't need another dad. I just need a friend."

Tamaki stood there for a moment with his hand in Haruhi's loosely. He brushed blond hair out of his eyes with his free hand and didn't look Haruhi in the eye. Tamaki took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay," he said. "Okay."

He removed his hand from Haruhi's and ran down the hall and left her standing there at a loss.

All of a sudden, Haruhi felt utterly absurd in her costume and _had_ to get on her usual Ouran uniform. She ran into the changing rooms and swapped outfits quickly, dropping her western onto the ground with no concern about who would pick them up. She threw on her school uniform, picked up her shoes and bag, and walked out of the changing rooms, but ran straight into someone and stopped so abruptly she almost fell back. He caught her gently and held her in a tight embrace to make sure she wouldn't fall again.

She looked up, confused. The room was dark because the lights were off and the curtains were drawn. The only features Haruhi could make out at first glance were the man's glasses and his very dark hair, but she could recognize his glasses anywhere.

"Senpai?" she asked, pressed against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi," Kyouya said. "I realized Tamaki would be rash, but not as rash as to burst into the room while we were holding the Host Club." He let Haruhi go and she took a step back. "Do you want to reconsider my offer?"

Haruhi didn't hesitate. "No. Tamaki needs to get it in his head that he isn't my father."

Kyouya smiled and his glasses reflected light. "Precisely what I was thinking."


End file.
